


as a black thorn tree

by maraudersourwolf



Series: sterek trope reversal event [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Dubious Morality, Established Relationship, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Murder Husbands, Not Really Husbands, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: His shoulders now feel lighter than ever.A dim has finally broken and suddenly every little thing that had been morally doubtful before, holds no importance now.





	as a black thorn tree

**Author's Note:**

> **STEREK REVERSAL EVENT | DAY 3: EVIL/BAD GUYS STEREK**  
>   
> 
> Oh boy, did I struggle with this one.  
> I definitely stepped out of my comfort zone with this one, which is amazing for my growth as a writer.  
> But it just means that this is most likely going to suck.  
> So sorry in advance.  
>  
> 
> This is rated mature,  
> not exactly because I despict any kind of harm literally, but because of the content in general.  
>  
> 
> Barely to none beta'd.  
> Really messy.  
> I'm not sure it's going to make sense, so beware.  
> Enjoy!

 

 

It's not there anymore, Stiles knows.

The nogitsune has long since abandoned the temple that was supposed to be his body and with him left the heaviness that came with being possessed. The mechanic movements of his limbs and the sensation of wearing a suit that was a tight at the corners for him to wear properly. The half assed steps, the doubt, the sensation of being out of place. Of playing a whole different game.

All left.

His shoulders now feel lighter than ever.

A dim has finally broken and suddenly every little thing that had been morally doubtful before, holds no importance now.

Stiles has seen the dark of thousands of years, has seen the rotten bones of the earth and felt the dread crawl on his soul. The putrid smell of fear and blood has clogged his nose for what felt like centuries and not matter how many times he washes his hands, he still can see the gore and blood tainting every pore of his skin.

Everything had lay out in front of his eyes, enough for him to understand that black and white is nothing but two sides of the same coin. 

The game has changed and now everything is valid on his eyes, because in the long game, what matters is the results. 

Keeping the ones he loves safe.

The  _ one _ he loves, in particular.

Yes, he might be killing people, but how many other murders is he stopping by doing so? How much suffering is he preventing? Bad people is a nuisance and his voice never ran thin when he proposed murder before. And it doesn’t make his hands shake now. It might not be what he wished for in life, but it’s the role that he needs to fill and there’s nothing else to do but to embrace it.

What he does now is not a knowledge he didn't hold before. Being the son of the sheriff has done many things but keep his innocence intact, the remains being wolfed out by his own curiosity.

There’s no difference between now and then, except that he's just the one doing the delivery.

The hand moving the strings.

Just one tiny cut in the right place. A little stab on the exact spot. The pressure enough of two hands over a frail traquea. The snap of a neck. An infinite list that doesn’t make him feel proud to know, that he doesn’t flash like a medal of honor, but accepts as a price to pay when you run with wolves.

One that’s only his to bear.

Or that’s what he thought.

Scott may like to play pretend and make like the clues aren't right in front of his face, an invisible mist covering them up for the sole purpose of keeping him in the comfort zone of ignorance. On the righteous path of a True Alpha. But Derek? He knows of fire burning deep inside and howls eating his mind and the constant fear of what little he owns slipping through his fingers by someone else’s doing. He knows about loss and pain and prizes needed to be paid.

Stiles wants to say that it’s surprising, but it really isn’t. 

Derek's not a dog, besides Stiles’ many jokes, but the wolf’s loyalties will always lay on him. It’s far from pretentious, just a fact. There’s something that ties them together and neither him or Derek can explain it nor want to stop it. Something that long ago started by driving him to keep both of them from drowning in a pool. Something that drove Derek to jump right in front of a kanima’s claws to begin with. That was followed by glances that held more than words. By breathed out reassurances and tentative touches. By shielding each other, by supporting, by anchoring.

Something that neither of them wants to lose.

It's not Derek’s cup of tea, Stiles knows. Probably it’s not even his, if he’s honest. But Stiles could see that the doubt was no more clouding the kaleidoscopic eyes of the wolf he had been harboring feelings for. Maybe his moral compass is a little crooked too because those fangs and claws swear to hunt and prey because they have killed before for love and they will kill again is that ensures the human’s well-being. 

And Stiles’ knows, when deep red eyes fix on him, that’s long since he stopped being the annoying kid and started to be something more for the wolf.

The point gets across.

Derek knows him. 

He knows the Stiles from before and after the supernatural world. Clawing his way out of unfortunate situations, trying to do his best with nothing but fear and restlessness on his back. The Stiles from before and after getting possessed. The one who was scared of who he was, of what he could do, of what could happen.

And then this version. The best Stiles. The one that still has fears gnawing his mind but knows where his priorities stand. The one that’s unapologetical and ready to do what needs to be done. 

Derek knows him.

And he knows Derek.

And there’s nothing they wouldn’t do to protect what they have.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the fic by this amazing song that I just played over and over and over until the play button broke.
> 
>  **NFWMB by Hozier**  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pi6pLTrx94Q


End file.
